


. . . and a Time for Healing

by Aelfgyfu



Series: The "Menace" Duology [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelfgyfu/pseuds/Aelfgyfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of "Menace" from Janet's point of view. Part 2 of The "Menace" Duology</p>
            </blockquote>





	. . . and a Time for Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my husband, and especially to Redbyrd, who caught my mistakes and gave me several useful ideas.
> 
> Disclaimers: _Stargate SG-1_ and its characters belong to Showtime, Gekko, MGM-UA, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions, Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership, and probably other persons or entities whom I've forgotten. No copyright infringement is intended. In fact, this story makes no sense if you haven't seen the show, so I encourage you to watch! And buy all the DVDs! Just like I do! Dialogue and plot (such as they are) are my own.  
>  Oh, and the title belongs to Ecclesiastes, Chapter 3.

Janet Frasier examined the injured airman in front of her, trying not to think too much about what some of the wounded, and the people who brought them in, were telling her. The auto-destruct had been set and aborted—some said at the last moment, but that might be exaggeration. Varying numbers of wounded and dead were being tossed around; she hoped they'd have an accurate count in an hour or less. And the robot had been killed—they said one shot to the heart had taken her out, just as it would a real person. Janet found that disturbing. If it looks like a human and talks like a human, is it a human? If it dies like a human. . . .  
   
She pushed back her memory of meeting Reese briefly shortly after the android was activated, or woke up, or whatever one called it. It was better just to concentrate on the patient in front of her. This young man had multiple second-degree burns and some contusions, but nothing warranting surgery. The injuries were painful and would be for some time, but he was on an IV with saline and pain-killers, and he could wait a little while for treatment. She was grateful for that. He barely looked old enough to have enlisted, let alone to have gotten a post here at the SGC.  
   
Janet had just finished with his chart and taken a deep breath when an energetic young nurse jogged up to her. "Colonel O'Neill on the line for you, ma'am," Lt. Coleman said.  
   
Janet hoped it wasn't more casualties. She glanced at the two others waiting for her attention and decided a few moments wouldn't hurt them; she nodded to the nurse to start examining one. "Colonel?" she asked as soon as she had the phone, keeping one eye on her patients.  
   
"Hey, Doc. I know you're busy down there right now," O'Neill started with uncharacteristic hesitance, "but I, uh, wanted to check—is Daniel there?"  
   
Janet frowned. "I haven't seen him, but I'll check. Hold on a moment. You need to talk to him?" She waved the nurse back and leaned against the wall for a moment to grab a moment of rest.  
   
"No! No, Carter said . . . I just want to be sure that. . . ." Janet missed a few words as she covered the mouthpiece and whispered to the nurse to find Doctor Jackson. He departed quickly.  
   
"Why?" Janet asked sharply and straightened up fast as she realized that O'Neill wasn't asking for Daniel's assistance. "He was hurt again?"  
   
"Yeah. His arm, I think, or wrist." There was a slight pause. "He was holding it kinda funny."  
   
Janet glanced at her watch. "And this would have an hour ago or more?" she demanded.  
   
The pause this time was longer. "A little under an hour. Look, it wasn't anything _serious_ , or—"  
   
"Or you'd have brought him in yourself? Or at least _asked._. . ?" Janet took a deep breath and tried to keep the accusation out of her voice. Then she remembered O'Neill needling Daniel while she stitched the latter's scalp, and she let him have some of her anger. "He looked like he'd been hurt, and you left him injured, asked no questions, and didn't make sure that anyone saw him to the infirmary?" She didn't add: and now you feel guilty. Good.  
   
"Look, I had to lead the sweep of the base—we need to do more—I didn't even think he was hurt at the time." She let silence convey her disapproval. "But," O'Neill continued after a moment, "I started to think about it, and the more I thought about it, the more I thought maybe. . . . He's not answering his office phone, but I doubt he's doing sweeps, so. . . ."

 "Was he acting . . . out of the ordinary?" she demanded. "Should I be rechecking that head injury?" The nurse reappeared in front of Janet and mouthed "radiology" exaggeratedly so that she couldn't miss it. He put on fresh gloves and returned to the patients a few feet away. 

"Nooo," the Colonel drew out his answer. "He was acting . . . very Daniel. Look, he was really upset, and I wanted to make sure he didn't go hole up in his office or anything. Do I need to go looking for him?"  
   
Janet relented. "Coleman says he's in radiology. For what, Lieutenant?" She didn't cover the mouthpiece on the phone.  
   
"He's waiting outside radiology, actually," called the nurse over his shoulder. "There're a few casualties ahead of him. It's his wrist or forearm. Left arm," he added, working to cut a tough BDU jacket off a bloodied patient in front of him as he spoke.  
   
"Did he say anything?" Janet asked.  
   
"Said he was okay, others are hurt worse."  
   
Typical, Janet thought. Well, it sounds like the Colonel's right, and he's more or less normal. "Colonel?"  
   
"Yeah, I caught that. Thanks, Janet. I gotta go." The click prevented Janet from saying anything further. She hung up with a little more force than necessary and went back to where she'd left off on triage, burying her anger and her worries about absent men under her concern for present ones.  
   
   
   
   
More than two hours had flown by before Janet had finished sorting her share of the casualties and treating a few of the injured herself. Lt. Coleman appeared at her side as she looked around to make sure she hadn't missed anyone. 

"Doctor Jackson has had his wrist set and casted," he told her quietly, "but I thought you might like to examine him before we let him go. I saw from his chart you treated him yesterday for a head injury."  
   
Coleman didn't need to remind her of the phone call. She thanked the lieutenant and let him get some rest; his shift had ended hours ago, as the bags under the lanky man's eyes testified. He'd probably been on his way out when the base was locked down. She'd send him home, but they were keeping the base under lockdown while they completed the sweeps. They couldn't afford any mistakes.  
   
Janet grabbed some tea to keep herself going and went where Coleman had indicated. The regular beds had filled, and Daniel was on a gurney in an otherwise empty hallway, sitting propped against pillows and still in his BDU pants and black t-shirt. He was just staring into space, not trying to leave or get anyone's attention. They'd probably have given him only a local anesthetic for the reduction of the injury, so drugs shouldn't be affecting him. She decided on a business-like approach and flipped open his chart.  
   
"Broken?" she asked unnecessarily. He nodded. She was surprised to see what looked like the tracks of dried tears on his face. For someone who felt so deeply, he cried surprisingly little. She had been quite concerned after the death of his wife, in fact; even hearing that he had already mourned for what seemed like weeks before they got him to her infirmary for real did not dispel all her unease at the time. She gave the fiberglass cast a quick once-over; Daniel raised his eyebrows but didn't ask why she was there, though he must realize she wasn't really doing anything medical.  
   
"Colonel O'Neill called a while ago," she said, setting the chart on the gurney by his leg. "He was worried about you."  
   
Daniel frowned in puzzlement. "Why?" he asked dully.  
   
"Because you were hurt!" Janet answered in exasperation. Why did he _think_ Jack might be worried? Perhaps because his friend had been thrown into a wall and then given himself up to the mercies of deadly machines on a rampage?  
   
"I wasn't hurt badly," Daniel said quietly, looking down at his knees. "I didn't know Jack even noticed my wrist. A lot of others were hurt worse." He turned his head slightly and lifted his gaze to hers but hesitated and licked his lips before asking in a tone of careful neutrality, "How bad were the casualties?"  
   
Janet took a long sip. She was surprised that no one had told him, but perhaps he hadn't asked before, especially with everyone rushing around. "One SF died." She watched his reaction closely. Daniel's jaw tightened, but he didn't look away. "It looks like just over a dozen men and women injured. Two needed surgery; we're waiting to see on one. Several have second-degree burns from that acid those things spray. At least one has serious eye injuries." She forced a small smile and added, "And over the next couple of days a few Marines will dribble in with injuries they thought weren't bad enough to warrant attention but that won't get better on their own."  
   
Daniel let out a breath that was probably meant to be a chuckle. "And Jack thought I'd pull a Marine and not come in?"  
   
"He said you were upset." Janet sipped her tea again, glad of a small distraction.  
   
"He killed her right in front of me!" Janet sloshed a little tea on her hand at Daniel's sudden outburst. "I promised her—I _promised_ that she'd be safe, we'd just put her to sleep, _I_ would wake her back up. I promised," he repeated. "And the moment Jack got in the room, did he ask me where things stood? He didn't give me a second! He didn't even give me time to step out of the way!" Janet wiped her hand unobtrusively on her lab coat. Daniel loosed another hollow laugh, this one just audible. "If I'd been a few inches farther over, he'd have had to shoot through me to get to her."  
   
Janet glared silently until Daniel dropped his gaze, flushing slightly. "Sorry," he muttered softly. "That's not fair. I know. And . . . I didn't know the self-destruct had been activated—the alarms didn't sound 'cause they'd isolated it. Ferretti told me after. . . ."  
   
"He's worried about you," Janet reiterated, leaning against the edge of the bed.  
   
Confusion played across Daniel's face for a moment. "Ferretti? Oh, Jack." She made a mental note to check his head again. "Look, Janet, I know other people need help more than I do," Daniel finally said. "In fact, you probably need this bed." He sat up all the way, away from the pillows, pushing up with his right arm.  
   
"Trying to get rid of me? It's a gurney, and we've got all the wounded taken care of for the moment, except for the one still in surgery right now. With just a broken wrist, you must have been about the last in line for treatment." Daniel's glance darted from side to side but returned to her this time. "Look, I'm worried too."  
   
"Why? The medic said it was a clean break, and it's all set now. I've had worse."  
   
Janet preferred physical ailments. Psych was not her strong point. But she was more concerned now about Daniel's state of mind—and Colonel O'Neill's—than about a Colle's fracture.  
   
Daniel noticed her lack of response. "You're worried because Jack is worried? Why would he even bother to worry about me?" The disbelief in his voice was clear. "Last I knew, he was really pissed at me."  
   
"And why would that be?" Janet sighed.  
   
Daniel smiled briefly before wincing slightly. "Well, maybe because about the last thing I said to him was, 'You stupid son of a bitch.'" He looked back down at his knees.  
   
Janet snickered involuntarily. "I'm sure he's heard worse." She didn't miss the look of surprise on Daniel's face as he looked at her again. "Probably even from you."  
   
"That's a tough one," Daniel said seriously despite her attempt to lighten the mood. He looked at his right hand, turning it over to examine his palm. "I once told him, 'You can be arrogant and condescending, and that's on a good day.'" He bent his index finger towards his palm. "I've said a few other rude things, but not all in languages he knows." He bent in the other fingers one at a time. "No, I think 'you stupid son of a bitch' still has all those beat." He began to run the index finger of his right hand around the edge of the cast.  
   
"Colonel O'Neill does not get worked up about what people call him," Janet pointed out, automatically reaching out to stop his finger.  
   
"Well. . . . " Daniel conceded, pulling back from contact with her but continuing to speak, slowly and quietly. "I mean, partly it was that I said that right after he killed Reese—he thought he'd saved my life. I know he thought I should be . . . relieved. Grateful. But she wasn't going to kill me! She _said_ she didn't want me to die. The _last_ thing she did as she was dying was to shut them all down!" Daniel pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his right hand. "For . . . me," he added in wonder. He leaned back against the pillows a little.  
   
"Did Colonel O'Neill know that?" Janet asked in surprise.  
   
"No." He looked out from under his hand, letting his glasses fall back into place and rubbing his forehead a little as he continued, "I told him she'd been shutting them down, but he doesn't believe me, I think." Daniel raised his right knee and leaned forward onto it, rocking very slightly as he went on, "It's not really lack of gratitude that has him pissed anyway. I mean, someone died! Two, maybe three, need surgery? Other injuries, maybe permanent disabilities. . . ."  
   
Daniel waved his right hand and squeezed his eyes shut. " _I_ wanted to bring her back. _I_ wanted to turn her on. _I_ wanted to. . . ." Daniel banged his uninjured fist into the wall, making Janet jump again. " _I_ was the one who talked to her, and—"  
   
She grabbed his right hand and refused to release it; though Daniel tried to pull back, he did not try hard, and she held him still and kept her eyes on him. "As I recall, Sam wanted to bring her back and turn her on even more than you did," she said sharply. "And you did nothing wrong! She was a machine, Daniel, and she. . . ." Janet had more to say, but she stopped and flinched at the look of shock and horror that appeared on Daniel's face. She should have anticipated that. She knew he didn't consider her a machine.  
   
"She was a _person_! Just a little girl, emotionally! _You_ must have seen that!" he appealed to her.  
   
"She certainly had child-like qualities," Janet hedged, letting his hand go when she was sure he wouldn't hurt himself further.  
   
"She was like a little kid! They don't understand consequences; they lie, they misbehave, they have tantrums. But they do love, and they expect us to love them all the same! And we have to!"  
   
"And you did," Janet said in a low tone as she realized fully why Daniel had been crying. She sipped some more tea to cover her surprise. She knew he was fond of the android, but she thought he wanted her knowledge of the past. Daniel had talked about what Reese might know, how she might help them defeat the Replicators. But first and foremost, Reese was to him an abandoned child in need of love . . . as badly as Cassie had once been. Janet had been swayed by Sam's talk of the android as a machine enough that she hadn't seen it. But Daniel's gentle tone with the robot should have reminded her of how he spoke to Cassie when she was first trying to fit in on Earth and get used to a new mother.  
   
"She just wanted friends! She said she'd never had one! She liked me. She let me into the Gateroom; the Replicators parted like the damned Red Sea to let me through, to her! She had lost _everyone_. She _had_ a father, even if he wasn't biologically her father. Did you see the _first_ thing she made? Before she made the Replicators, she showed me a figure she'd made of a larger person holding a smaller one—a father with his child."  
   
Janet's hand went to her mouth as she remembered her patient's past as both an orphan and a widower. Daniel's eyes were still pleading for understanding. He must be exhausted, or desperate, to speak so openly with her. Janet hadn't seen, or even heard about, the figurine. But she remembered another child, whom Daniel had delivered though the boy's father was his worst enemy. Daniel loved that boy. Giving Shifu up to Oma Desala the first time had been hard, but surely he had hoped to play a role in his life when the boy was older and needed more human interaction. Discovering that Shifu seemed to get all he needed in a few hours with Daniel, most of which the latter spent living his worst nightmare, had been a severe blow.  
   
Janet looked away, at the far wall, though it wasn't far enough. At times like these, she felt the weight of the mountain and the smallness of the space inside. She wished she knew what to say.  
   
After a long silence, Daniel spoke again, wrapping his right arm around his knee. "Why couldn't you see? She was scared; she was crying." There was no blame now, just pain and exhaustion in his voice. "Jack insisted she was a machine," he said, now in a monotone. "And everybody . . . just went along with that."  
   
Recovering, Janet tried to make up for her earlier failure of empathy. "Daniel, I'm _so_ sorry that she died. You know . . . I might not have seen her as you did, but I never wanted. . . ." Her life was devoted to saving lives, not killing. Even if she hadn't seen Reese as Daniel did at first, she could now—now that it was too late.  
   
"I know," Daniel said, closing his eyes.  
   
"But if she had lived, how many more might have died? Or been killed? If her dying act was to shut down the Replicators—well, did she do it because it was the very _last_ thing she could do?"  
   
Daniel's eyes opened again; his eyebrows went up for a moment, then furrowed. He considered Janet's question but didn't answer it.  
   
She continued, "You _were_ looking out for her, and you did the best job, the very best job, you could. But Colonel O'Neill had to look out for you, and for everyone else on this base."  
   
Daniel nodded at the truth of her words. "I know. Jack, Jack said as much, and I even kind of . . . agreed. But . . . she's dead. . . ."  
   
"And you need to mourn her." Janet blurted out as she realized it herself.  
   
The guilt and hurt dropped away for a moment, replaced by an open-eyed look of surprise. Then Daniel frowned again and nodded slowly. "But I failed. I needed—I needed to reach her better, sooner, so it never came to this. Before anyone died—"  
   
"It's not your fault," Janet insisted. "I saw you with her, remember. You were amazing. You got her to open up to you." The more Janet recalled, the more she could see Reese as the child Daniel saw.  
   
"For all the good it did," Daniel said in exasperation. "I opened her up to hurt and betrayal—and death. _I_ betrayed her, for God's sake; I told her I'd protect her." He shook his head. "Jack would say I should have known better." Janet tried to respond, but he waved a hand to cut her off. "And he'd be right."  
   
Janet wasn't sure what the right answer was here, but she didn't think that was it. "You tried to shut her down. She might have survived; it would have been the best thing for her. Maybe afterwards. . . ."  
   
"Yeah." Daniel smiled bitterly. "I tried to trick her into letting me closer to shut her down. That's how I earned this." He lifted the cast and let it drop gently back onto his left leg, wincing slightly. "If I'd been honest, maybe I could have persuaded her _sooner_ —if she'd shut the Replicators down and gone to sleep before Jack got into the room, he wouldn't have shot her." He started to toy with the edge of the cast again. "I've had some time to think about how I screwed up." He shook his head again. "But while I talked to her, I started to believe myself, that I _could_ protect her. I betrayed her when I tried to turn her off, _and_ I betrayed her when I didn't protect her."  
   
Janet shook her head. "You did _not_ betray her," she said forcefully, grabbing his right hand once more and clasping it. "You're right: she was a child. And sometimes we _do_ lie to children to make them do what they need to do. We tell them that injections and tests won't hurt when we know they do. We tell them that if they _ever_ play with the power tools we'll _know_ and they'll spend the rest of their lives in their room, because telling them the power tools are dangerous makes no impression. We tell them that of course Mr. Smith doesn't _really_ dislike them, even though Smith is a bitter old goat who hates everyone."  
   
Daniel's mouth had fallen open and he gaped unselfconsciously. He'd stopped trying to pull back from her. Janet's heart ached. Daniel would be a wonderful father, if only he could someday have a chance! But he would have a lot to learn about parenting.  
   
"So yes, you lied to her. What parent doesn't?" Oh, God, she couldn't believe she'd said that out loud. Daniel shut his eyes again. She rushed on, hoping to distract him; that wasn't just a tactic reserved for children. "But you also opened her up to love, again, and to . . . to curiosity, to wanting to learn. Given time, maybe she could have learned to . . . do better. To be better. Not to hurt. It's not your fault she didn't have that time."  
   
Janet changed her approach to try to get a positive answer out of Daniel. "Do you regret spending your time with her? Talking with her?"  
   
He opened his eyes, though he didn't look at her right away. "No. At least someone got to know her, a little bit. But if I'd reached her faster. . . . Or if I'd convinced Jack and Sam so that Reese felt she had other friends—"  
   
"You couldn't. It's Sam's job to see her as a machine, to figure out how the machine works. And it's Colonel O'Neill's job to see her as a threat, to protect others."  
   
"Well, _I_ knew she could hurt. But I could still see her as a child! Why couldn't Jack?" He kept coming back to that, naturally. His inability to reach his best friend could only add to his guilt and frustration. "Cassie came here with a _bomb_ inside her, for God's sake! Rya'c had been brainwashed and had bio-weapons that he was going to activate himself! Jack didn't—he confined them, but he'd never . . . !" Daniel couldn't even complete the thought.  
   
He took a breath, and something between a laugh and a sigh escaped his lips. "And it's not just bombs. Kasuf told me stories of Skaara and Sha're as kids. He thought Sha're and I . . . he said he had some fatherly advice I needed to know: children come into this world with two missions in life: to destroy themselves, and to destroy your things."  
   
More to herself than to her patient, Janet started, "Oh, but Jack knows better than any of us—" just as Daniel continued his thought, "And Jack was a parent, so. . . ." She caught Daniel's eyes the moment before both of them looked away as the memory of Charlie hit them; neither had ever met the real boy, but they knew what he meant to Jack.  
   
Daniel reclaimed his hand and pressed himself back into the pillows, almost lying down. His face betrayed more guilt and grief than Janet could remember him showing in years. "Oh, God. How could I be so stupid! He could _only_ see her as a threat, because that's his job, to identify threats. And if he saw her as a girl too. . . . He _had_ to insist she was a machine, _nothing_ more, and I kept shoving in his face that she was a _child_. Even after he'd done it, after she was dead."  
   
Janet didn't know what to say to that. She drank her tea to excuse her silence.  
   
"No wonder's he's pissed," Daniel added eventually, lifting his head a little to watch Janet's reaction. "Did you see him with Rya'c when we 'rescued' him from Apophis? Teal'c was really pissed. Jack wouldn't trust Rya'c, and Teal'c was furious—until you found the fake teeth with the viruses inside."  
   
Janet nodded. Daniel sighed slightly. "That's why he's been like that from the start, isn't it? He hates stuff involving kids, especially if they might pose a threat. I mean, he doesn't _really_ want to shove me through a wall most of the time, does he?" Daniel tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it.  
   
Janet, however, could manage an honest smile. "Maybe once in a very long while," she said. She took one last mouthful of her drink. "I couldn't believe he said that either. But you're right: now it makes sense."  
   
"Great." Daniel's voice sounded rough, almost raw now. "I can talk to Unas, I can forge a deal between the Enkarans and the Gadmeer, I can achieve some kind of understanding with the chief Replicator, for God's sake, and I can't reach my own—team." Janet was startled—no, disappointed—by his sudden change in direction; she had expected him to say "friend" or "friends."  
   
"We've all had a long day," she consoled him. "We've all . . . we've all said things we regret." Unable to think of much else, and certain Daniel must be exhausted, she stood up and put her professional face back on. Leaving the empty cup on the gurney for a moment, she ordered, "Let me check your head again, and if you're doing all right, I won't make you stay in the infirmary as long as promise to you go straight to bed."  
   
"Yes," Daniel muttered, "I think I definitely need my head examined."  
   
Janet checked the stitches and then Daniel's pupils and asked a few questions. She insisted he use the sling an orderly had given him. She felt a little better, immersed in these ordinary activities, and she hoped Daniel did too; she was pretty sure he was done talking for now. She pulled his boots from the little shelf under the gurney and said, "Colonel O'Neill has enough mourning on his plate. And it's not as if you don't have enough on yours," she added hastily as Daniel took the boots from her with wide eyes. "What I'm trying to say is—she _was_ unique, and she was alive, and you cared for her. It's okay to mourn, even if others can't or don't."  
   
Daniel nodded and looked like he might say something, but he ended up only pulling his boots onto his feet awkwardly, and with her help, in the end.  
   
"And I'll—I'll mourn her with you. Because I can feel what she meant to you, even if I didn't get to know her as well as you did."  
   
Daniel had grabbed the laces in his right hand, but he let them drop. "Thank you," he said. Janet did his laces quickly and helped him off the gurney.  
   
   
   
Eventually, of course, the other boot dropped. Janet had just finished seeing a pair of late-arriving walking wounded when Jack O'Neill walked into the infirmary. He looked tired and sweaty, his hair greasy and disheveled.  
   
"He's not here," said Janet without asking. "I sent him to get some rest. And maybe this time he even went to do it."  
   
"Good," O'Neill said uncertainly. He shifted his weight from one foot to another.  
   
"Something else I can help you with, Colonel?" There had damned well better be. She wasn't going to volunteer information, because if he didn't ask about Daniel's condition, she was going to have to tell Hammond there was a serious problem with his lead team.  
   
"Well, how _is_ he?" Jack asked impatiently.  
   
"If I know Daniel, he's not asleep yet. Ask him yourself," she said with a little bitterness as she thought of his earlier treatment of his friend and teammate.  
   
"Oh, I don't think he wants to see me." Anger underlaid his voice; if she hadn't known him well, Janet might have missed it. She just wasn't sure if it was directed at Daniel or back at himself.  
   
"You think he's mad at you? Funny, that's what he said about you."  
   
"That I'm mad at me?" O'Neill's quick comeback misfired, the smile leaving his face before it really took hold. It was true. "Uh. . . ."  
   
"He said you were mad at _him_ ," Janet said with more patience than she felt.  
   
"Hey, he insulted me."  
   
"I know that. I _also_ know that _before_ it became a crisis, you told him that most of the time you feel like pushing him through a wall, and you didn't have the excuse of a split scalp or a broken wrist!"  
   
That brought O'Neill up short. "I didn't say that!" He scowled. "Did I?"  
   
"While I was stitching up his _head_ ," Janet said with extra emphasis. She glanced around at the sleeping men and one woman. "Let's take this into my office."  
   
"Hey, there's nothing to take anywhere. Just tell me he's okay, and I'm gone." Jack gave a forced smile. "He _is_ okay, right? You wouldn't have let him leave the infirmary if he wasn't. I mean, I know he can whine. . . ."  
   
Janet stepped past the colonel while keeping her eyes on him and beckoned for him to come. She felt her own jaw tightening as the man trailed off. "Doctor Jackson waited a couple of hours with a broken wrist. They probably gave him minimal pain relief when they set it. I didn't hear any whining."  
   
"That's not what I—I meant he wouldn't want to stay in the infirmary." They stopped at Janet's office door. Janet held her arm out, directing the colonel through first. She wasn't giving him a chance to back out of it.  
   
He sat down heavily in a chair. "So _is_ there something wrong, that we have to talk here?"  
   
"Daniel has a simple fracture of the wrist," Janet said, sitting in a chair next to him rather than the one behind her desk. "It's one of the most common fractures we see. It should heal fine in less than six weeks, assuming we can get him into some physical therapy for it, though we'll need to keep checking it weekly. He shows no aftereffects from the head injury other than a sore scalp. He'll have a small scar, but his hair will hide it."  
   
"Cassie said she didn't recognize him with hair." When Janet gaped, Jack explained, "When we went to the future. She might have been messing with him, though. It doesn't seem to be receding or anything. He probably won't even go gray for years." He tugged on his own hair, trying to pull the short strands in front of his eyes so that he could look at them.  
   
Janet found herself still staring at him. Was this exhaustion talking, or avoidance? Colonel O'Neill did have a well-known tendency to digress.  
   
"I suppose if future Cassie saw him, then he's gotta be around long enough to make _me_ start losing _my_ hair. Right? But she didn't mention _me_ going bald, so maybe it just stays gray." Janet frowned. Had she lost the thread of this conversation, or had he?  
   
"So the upshot is, Daniel's fine, right? But no missions for the next six weeks." He gave an exasperated sigh and stretched his legs out.  
   
"Is that all you care about?" Janet moved behind her desk in a contained fury. "Here, let me put a Post-It on Daniel's chart: let Colonel O'Neill know as _soon_ as he can return to active field duty!" She started plowing through the files on her desk, though Daniel's probably wouldn't even be there yet. Her usually rock-steady hands shook slightly from anger and exhaustion.  
   
A hand caught hers as she continued to rake through the folders on her desk. "Of course that's not all I care about!" O'Neill shouted, much to her relief. He pulled his hand away. "I just—look, _I_ came here asking for you to tell me about Daniel, and all _you_ want to tell me is medical stuff, so I . . . I don't know, I thought I'd say something . . . professional. Sounding." He smirked. Both hands disappeared into his pockets. "Professional-sounding. Guess I did it too well."  
   
"Daniel thinks you're pissed at him—his word, not mine. And you're not doing anything to dispel that impression. You're obviously here as his team leader, so why should I tell you anything beyond that?" When O'Neill didn't respond, she added, "If you're here as anything _more_ than his team leader, why don't you go talk to him?"  
   
"I already told you," he answered deliberately, and more coldly than she expected, "he doesn't want to see me. I _killed_ that thing, that he thinks of as Little Girl Lost, right in front of him. Do you _really_ think he wants to see me tonight? Or tomorrow? And he wants me to be sorry, but I'm just _relieved_ it wasn't worse! He says he was talking her out of it, but time was up." His eyes and face were hard, but there pain, and maybe doubt, in his voice. He held her gaze. "Maybe if I wait a while, he can look at me without thinking, 'There's that child murderer.'"  
   
Janet dropped into her chair. That certainly wasn't what she expected him to say; she'd been hoping that he still thought of Reese as only a machine. Was he saying he felt no remorse to convince himself, or her? "Daniel doesn't think that. You should _know_ he doesn't think that."  
   
"He said as much to me! He called me—"  
   
"Stupid son of a bitch?"  
   
Jack was clearly surprised. "He told you?"  
   
"He regrets it."  
   
"He said so?"  
   
"Not in so many words. But he—" Janet slapped a file folder dismissively. Daniel hadn't opened up to her for her to pass it all on to Colonel O'Neill. "And that's hardly the same as . . . child killer. Did you know that Daniel promised her safety? That he personally guaranteed it?"  
   
Jack's shoulders tightened. "I . . . didn't. Of course he would. He meant to keep her alive." Jack sat down again too. "He tried really hard. And I killed her. Right in front of him." He wiped a hand over his face. "God, I'm tired. I'm repeating myself."  
   
"I think, Colonel," Janet said quietly, "that Daniel _does_ know why you did it, and . . . that you didn't do it lightly." She added, "You need to talk to him. Tomorrow, when you've both rested."  
   
"Moving in on MacKenzie's territory?" Jack asked with another smirk.  
   
"Don't mess with me, mister," she said tiredly, pushing some loose hairs back more or less where she wanted them to go with one hand. "I was supposed to get off shift"—she checked her watch—"oh, about one shift ago. I'm not talking as your doctor. I'm talking as your _friend_. And I think the two of you need to talk as _friends_." Jack's smirk was gone, but now he had a poker face. "Surely you're still friends?"  
   
The surprise and confusion that flickered over his features that she even asked came as a relief to her. She raised a hand as he opened his mouth; she didn't need to hear his answer now. "We lost a man today. A number of men and women needed treatment; one or two may never fully recover. For God's sake, sir—Jack—we could all have died today. And Daniel was closest to danger of any of us. He went into a room full of Replicators and was close enough for Reese to break his wrist! She could have broken his neck!"  
   
Jack scowled again. "And he wonders why I'm mad at him?"  
   
"Oh, no, Colonel," Janet answered with just a touch of sarcasm. "He doesn't wonder. He thinks you're mad at him for bringing the android to base, for letting it do the harm it did, for making promises he couldn't keep, for leaving _you_ in a situation where you _had_ to shoot her, and, last and surely least, for insulting _you_ because he couldn't keep promises he shouldn't have made." Janet took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax a little. "I think that about covers it."  
   
Jack shook his head and smiled a little. "Figures." He shook his head again. "Any point even trying to tell him where he's wrong?"  
   
"Probably not. But don't avoid him because of it. He's hurting. Don't . . . don't let it fester. Don't argue with him. Don't let him argue with you." That brought another slight smile from the Colonel. "He's mourning, Jack. Let him mourn. And then, when he's tired and frustrated with himself, and with the cast . . . it sounds trite, sir, but be there for him. SG-1 has been together longer than any other team on base, longer than any team I've ever known, and that's not just because you _work_ well together. We had a tragedy here today. Don't let it destroy any more than it already has."  
   
Jack nodded. He sat in the chair a moment longer before standing up in silence and going to the door. "Get some sleep, Doc," he said without turning around as he left.  
 

   
Janet hadn't gotten very much of that sleep before she needed to check on patients again. Then she barely had time to complete her rounds before she was summoned. The general was insistent: he wanted a status report from everyone. She got out of the elevator to find herself behind Daniel, uncharacteristically dragging his feet. He had some papers clutched in his right hand, but she was glad to see his left arm properly positioned in the sling.  
   
"Oh, hi, Janet," he said, turning as he heard her quick steps behind him. "You got dragged out of the infirmary for this?"  
   
She nodded to him. "Well, it beats hearing Marines moan about how tough they are and how they don't need to be in the infirmary." He smiled a little. "How are you this morning?"  
   
"Um, actually, I think it's afternoon."  
   
Janet checked her watch. He was right. It was 1:00. But he had dodged her question. "Time flies when you're having fun," she sighed as they reached the briefing room. She stepped in front of him quickly to open the door for him. He smiled and stepped through, but then he caught the door awkwardly with his left elbow, pushing against the sling, to hold it for her. That door would stay open on its own, but he smiled tiredly again, and she took it as a small thanks for her concern for him.  
   
"Glad you could join us, doctors," said General Hammond, who was already in his place at the head of the table. Everyone else seemed to be there already, though some personnel were still getting notes in order, and one was just sitting down with coffee. Daniel's usual seat had been left empty. He dropped the papers he was carrying onto the table to free his hand to push back his chair before anyone could help him with it, though the General and Sam both moved to do so.  
   
Janet walked farther down the table, sitting in the seat at the far end opposite the general, and looked around at the gathered personnel, especially Jack O'Neill, who looked like he had showered but not slept. He was fidgeting with a pen. That was the worst thing about meetings involving SG-1: virtually non-stop fidgeting from both sides of the table. Pens, bits of paper, coffee cups and mugs. . . . Daniel didn't have his usual coffee, probably because he couldn't carry it with those papers.  
   
The General cleared his throat and everyone stopped shuffling files and notes. Some of the others looked like they hadn't slept either, and the man on Janet's left had definitely not showered. O'Neill continued to twirl his pen. Janet once asked Sam if she'd ever snatched anything from her teammates when they did things like that. Sam just giggled and wouldn't answer.  
   
"I thought it would be useful to take a few minutes from clean-up to catch everyone up on where things stand," the General said. "Colonel O'Neill, tell us about the sweeps."  
   
The Colonel dropped his pen and quickly grabbed it. "We've searched the base twice since the last sweep on which we found any Replicator parts, which makes it"—he wrinkled his forehead and looked at the ceiling for a moment—"five sweeps total, I think. There were no energy readings to guide us, so it had to be done manually. All available personnel have been pulled for it."  
   
"So you're confident there are no pieces unaccounted for, and we can end the lockdown?"  
   
"Actually, sir, I think we need to do more work on the conduits, checking all the walls, maybe even opening up equipment. I'm sure Siler will have something to say about that." He tossed the sergeant a half-hearted grin.  
   
"And Colonel, I know we'll all be doing detailed reports over the next few days, but I wondered if you could tell us at this point: how close were the Replicators to escaping this base?"  
   
Daniel's head jerked up from his notes. He lowered his head again a little and looked at the General and then at O'Neill through the tops of his glasses.  
   
"In my judgment, sir, the Replicators were making no attempt to leave the base." Jack lifted his gaze from the table and looked at Hammond, whose eyebrows had gone up. "I was surprised too, sir. I'd have thought that would be a priority for them. But they were concentrated on the lowest levels, mostly around the Gateroom itself. They seem to have been focused on defending the android and getting to the Gate themselves."  
   
"So you're saying Earth was _not_ a target?"  
   
"Despite her curiosity—" Daniel butted in and then bit his lip and dropped his gaze to the table again.  
   
O'Neill glanced at Daniel before turning back to Hammond. "No, sir. Despite the robot's interest in Earth, they seem to have decided to abandon it. They had gotten into shafts—but none of them were moving _up_. They could have climbed elevator shafts, or emergency shafts, or just taken the _stairs_ , but none of them seemed to be going up." He drew a deep breath. "They did, however, show some signs of strategy. They were heavily concentrated around the Armory. And a number of them tried to break into the room with the auto-destruct, as you know."  
   
Some hadn't known. Janet heard a gasp that might have come from Daniel. He frowned deeply, clearly considering whether to speak or not. As the silence continued, Daniel asked tentatively, "But they were starting to act . . . independently, you said?" He was still hunched over the table, but he was looking at Jack.  
   
Jack waved his hands and let them fall back on the table. "Carter?"  
   
His second glanced at notes she had spread out neatly in front of her. "We didn't see enough of their behavior, and we're trying to reconstruct it from the locations of individual pieces. The android brought _all_ the cameras down, so we have no record of a lot, especially at the end. We can't tell with certainty whether she was directing all of them or some were showing their own initiative." Sam's answers started out crisp and clear, though she too looked very tired. But then she faltered. "At the self-destruct—I was sure that one that stopped and then came in again had gone independent."  
   
She looked to the General, and he nodded. "I agreed with your assessment at the time, Major. But you're not certain now?"  
   
"No, I'm not . . . anymore." Daniel sat stock still, looking at Sam a little sideways, not quite directly.  
   
"You said—" O'Neill's voice was unemotional, but his lips had tightened.  
   
"I know what I said, sir," Sam answered, cutting off her superior in the nervousness she was trying so hard to keep under control. "But I can't find any other evidence. Now that I've heard a little about what happened outside the one room where the General and I. . . . I don't know if that one did act on its own, or if its hesitation was a reflection of . . . her confusion or indecision in the Gateroom. We'd lost contact with the Gateroom several minutes earlier. We had no way of knowing what was happening there. The last I saw, Daniel was . . . down. . . ."  
   
"And you had to assume the worst," O'Neill supplied, nodding slowly. "You couldn't know that Daniel got back up and was talking to her again." He nodded towards the archaeologist.  
   
Janet couldn't help but think that Daniel seemed to have won his point too late: Reese was no longer an "it" to Jack and Sam.  
   
"From what I've heard so far, no other Replicators are known to have hesitated," Sam continued. "Of course, things may look different when we got complete reports. Bottom line, sirs: I just don't know either way." Sam bowed her head, obviously aware of how tense her teammates were even if she hadn't spoken with them much.  
   
Janet considered Sam a close friend, and usually she was the first on the team really to talk to Janet after a rough mission. Janet felt both relief that Sam hadn't come to her yet, since dealing with just half of SG-1 had been so draining, and guilt at feeling so relieved.  
   
The General ended the short silence. "Of course, reports must be completed and reviews conducted. And I'm sure my own decisions will be reviewed. But it seems to me at this point, people"— the General looked around the table, making eye contact with each person in turn—"that everyone did good work, given the very limited information each of us had during the crisis."  
   
Daniel's head snapped from Sam to the general and then back to his contemplation of his notes or the table. Janet fought the urge to tell him she'd better not be treating him for whiplash next.  
   
"You're heads of various key areas at the SGC, and I want you each to pass on to your people that I am confident we have done well so far, considering the circumstances, and that we will soon be back to normal operations."  
   
Several people relaxed a little, leaning back in their chairs, including Sam. Her teammates were very still.  
   
"Sir, if I may?" Daniel asked very quietly. "Why was the auto-destruct set at all, if there were no signs that the Replicators were trying to leave the base?"  
   
"Of course, Doctor Jackson," said Hammond. He spoke even more slowly than usual. "Major Carter and I were monitoring events in the Gateroom. We saw you attempt to deactivate the android, and then you were on the ground. We knew you weren't dead when the cameras went out, but the last thing she said before they went off was 'You lied, and lying is bad.' Or something like that. Major?"  
   
"Yes, Sir," Sam confirmed quickly.  
   
"We notified Colonel O'Neill that you were down and activated the self-destruct. Without the cameras, we couldn't _tell_ that the Replicators weren't trying to get out of the mountain. We assumed that she turned off the cameras to conceal her actions."  
   
"She was scared. She didn't want anyone to see her." Daniel spoke unusually softly.  
   
Hammond looked grim. "We thought she was killing you, son! You can't imagine how relieved we were when Colonel O'Neill told us you were all right."  
   
Daniel looked at Jack, startled.  
   
"Hey, I didn't realize you were hurt," the Colonel replied a little defensively. "You were talking and moving, and. . . ." He trailed off.  
   
"After the Colonel radioed to start the sweep but didn't mention you, Daniel, I asked him," Sam put in. "And he said you were fine."  
   
Others at the table were shifting in their seats. Janet couldn't tell if they were tired, bored—or waiting to see if they were about to witness one of the legendary SG-1 blowups. If it was the latter, they were disappointed. The General moved to get the briefing back on track.  
   
"So what you're saying, Doctor Jackson, is that the android. . . . What _are_ you saying, Doctor? I was going to ask for your report later in this debriefing, but perhaps now would be a good time."  
   
Daniel took a deep breath. "Well, sir, she . . . I. . . . I asked her not to leave. I said . . . I'd be her friend. And she seemed to want that. She seemed ready to come with me." Sam and the General must have observed this on the monitors, but neither moved to interrupt. "And when I got close enough, I tried to turn her off, and that's when she broke my wrist. She didn't mean to! She doesn't know how strong—she didn't know how strong she was." Janet heard a snort from beside her.  
   
"She didn't know," Daniel repeated more forcefully, looking around the table with a steady gaze. Janet was glad to see that, but not everyone around the table was so receptive. The man to her left had an exceptionally stony expression. "She was hurting! She was scared, and she could _feel_ the Replicators being shot apart." Daniel took a deep breath. "And I told her that yes, I was trying to put her to sleep, that we _needed_ to put her to sleep, because her 'toys' would destroy my world like they destroyed hers. And I promised her that I would protect her, that I would put her to sleep and then I would wake her up." He looked down at the table again.  
   
"You do know that you didn't really have the authority to make those promises, don't you, son?" Hammond was concerned, and not about chains of authority.  
   
"Yes sir," Daniel said quietly, nodding but not raising his head. "I. . . . Yes, sir."  
   
"And what happened next?"  
   
After the silence had lasted several seconds, Jack O'Neill broke it with a blunt, "Well, I think that would be when we cut through and I shot her, Sir."  
   
Daniel flinched.  
   
"Doctor Jackson?"  
   
"Yes, Sir." Daniel replied. "That's exactly what happened." He looked up at the General and then at Jack. "But . . . she did _not_ die instantly. I went to her, and she looked at me, and right then, as she was closing her eyes, I heard all the Replicators in the room fall apart." He paused and licked his lips. "In my judgment, Sir, the Replicators did not come apart because she was dead, but because her dying act was to deactivate them."  
   
"Oh, God," Sam said out loud, her hand rushing to her mouth.  
   
"We can't know that," Jack said neutrally. "I couldn't tell. I thought they fell apart when she died."  
   
"I could see her face. You couldn't." There was no rancor in Daniel's tone, but no apology either. "She might have been the key to shutting down all Replicators," he added less certainly, with a glance to his right.  
   
"But since the others have already been operating independently of her for . . . ages, maybe millennia, we can't know that," Sam said gently. Sam's left hand twitched, as if she were going to cover Daniel's right and then thought better of it.  
   
"I guess not," Daniel replied. He seemed to have run out of steam and put his right hand on his left upper arm, as close as he could come to folding his arms with the sling.  
   
Teal'c raised his calm, authoritative voice. "DanielJackson. If you had put the android to sleep on your first attempt, it might not have stopped the Replicators but rather freed them to act independently. Perhaps it took an act of will to stop them."  
   
Sam's hand went to her mouth again. The thought had clearly not occurred to Daniel; his eyes widened and his mouth opened a little, and then he seemed to focus on a point over Teal'c's shoulder. Janet wondered if the idea made him feel less guilty, or more.  
   
"Well, why didn't you say something before we sent Daniel in there, Teal'c?" Jack asked with exasperation.  
   
"I did oppose the plan."  
   
"But you didn't say _that_!" Jack said accusingly.  
   
"I did not think of that until now," Teal'c answered calmly. He added, "Hindsight is 50/50."  
   
Jack had his mouth open and a finger stabbing towards Teal'c; he froze. Sam choked and pressed that hand to her lips a little harder. Siler seemed to have developed a sudden, very slight tremor—all over his body.  
   
For a moment no one else moved. Then the General asked, "Does that conclude your report at this time, Doctor Jackson?" Jack closed his mouth and put his hand back on the table. Sam cleared her throat and jotted something down. Siler suddenly cleaned his glasses with great industry.  
   
Daniel nodded. He still looked stunned; he didn't even seem to have noticed Teal'c's malapropism.  
   
"I'll look forward to a more detailed report in due course." He added less formally, "I'm very glad your injuries weren't worse, Doctor Jackson, and we all appreciate your courage, walking into that room alone and trying to bring a peaceful resolution."  
   
Janet heard another snort from the stocky man to her left, who was shifting restlessly again, and she glared at him. The man froze; she was momentarily surprised until she realized that Teal'c's eyes were boring into him too.   The General did not look at the man, but he added, addressing Daniel, "We may not ever know what would have happened if you hadn't gone in there, but it's clear that you _in no way_ made things worse and may have made a significant difference for the better."  
   
After some hesitation, Daniel mumbled, "Thank you, sir."  
   
Hammond's brow furrowed, but he turned back to his agenda. "To return to Major Carter's report: you've now disposed of the overwhelming majority of the Replicator pieces, correct, Major?" Hammond asked.  
   
"Yes, sir. We've put three of them in the strongest ceramic containers we have for further study. They're well isolated from any metal they could use to reproduce, _and_ from each other. The rest, we took in batches onto the ramp in front of the Gate, and we opened the Gate repeatedly to destroy them with the blast." Sam looked around the table at the others; Hammond and O'Neill clearly knew these details.  
   
And so the meeting went. Janet gave her own report on casualties, which was basically what she'd told Daniel last night; a few more personnel had come in with very minor injuries, but no one had taken a turn for the worse overnight. One SF's eyesight was still in question. A standard autopsy was to be performed on the one who had perished, but she didn't really expect to learn much from it.  
   
"We're also scheduling on autopsy on Reese, Sir," she concluded her report. The short, pale man next to her muttered, " _Autopsy_?" Who _was_ he, anyway? Janet pointedly ignored him. "Dr. Patil will preside as usual, but I'll be there too, and I'd like to ask you to assist, Major Carter." Her friend nodded.  
   
"Do you anticipate any danger?" the General asked.  
   
"No, sir. We've put her in protective storage, not in the morgue, but there have been no movements or energy readings at all."  
   
Sam added, "Without her power cell, I don't think she could do anything even if she weren't . . . dead. But of course we'll do this in a shielded lab, with tight security," she concluded, more to Janet than to the General.  
   
Hammond nodded. "We'll discuss proper disposal of the body when you're done, Doctor, Major. But perhaps if there's no danger, we can keep it in storage and turn it over to the Asgard, when we hear from them again." He nodded at both the women. Daniel's face was unreadable.  
   
Sergeant Siler gave his report on facilities. Extensive repairs were needed in some areas, and some equipment would have to be disassembled to make sure no Replicator pieces had been missed. As he went into more detail, Janet tuned out and simply watched the people around the table. Sergeant Davis gave some technical reports regarding the Gate and the Gateroom. Sam Carter listened to each report with her full attention.  
   
The thickset man next to Janet, probably the one who had made a sound of disbelief at Hammond's praise for Daniel, turned out to be head of the SF's; she should have remembered him. She certainly would _now_ —though perhaps she should make allowances, as it was one of his people who had died.  
   
Jack fiddled with his pen and occasionally wrote something, though Janet wondered if his scribblings had much to do with the various reports being given. General Hammond seemed to be listening carefully, not noticing anything his second was doing. Daniel kept starting to scratch at his cast with a pen and then catching himself; the many sidelong glances he tossed her way made her think that he was more worried about her reaction than about damaging the cast or himself. It wasn't enough to stop him for long, though.  
   
Teal'c was . . . Teal'c. He seemed to be observing people around the table much as she was, and at one point he met her eyes and gave the tiniest of nods. Janet wasn't even sure why he was there; he had no report to give, and he seemed to have avoided the android completely once it was reactivated, though she wasn't certain why.  
   
"So the final question for now is," Hammond finally said, "how likely are we to encounter more Replicators in our galaxy? And will any of _them_ look like . . . people? Could we run into another one and not know it?"  
   
"We've never seen any others like her," Sam answered after a pause. "It seems that _she_ created other Replicators, maybe _all_ of them. But, of course, we don't know if her 'father' created any others like her. She said he died, though, and the fact that she was so deeply flawed may indicate that she was a prototype."  
   
Daniel licked his lips nervously. "I'd have to agree with Sam," he said quietly, glancing around while keeping his head still fairly low and his arms around himself. "Reese told me people kept saying that her father 'made her wrong'. I find it hard to imagine that she was the _second_ or later if the people there were aware of the danger. If an earlier . . . version had worked better, then it's hard to see why she was so . . . immature, emotionally. We know that she made other Replicators, and between what she made and their drive to replicate, there were enough to destroy what seemed to be an advanced civilization. On the second trip to the planet, SGC personnel found very few Replicator pieces. Presumably, after they went independent, they all escaped through the Gate, intact and looking for more technology."  
   
"To somewhere else in our galaxy?" Hammond asked.  
   
"It's possible, but we have no way of knowing how long ago this was. We found nothing organic we could carbon-date in Reese's chamber; we could do some samples from various layers of soil and try to guess how long ago the civilization fell from how deeply buried its remnants are, but I really . . . wouldn't recommend . . . returning to the planet."  
   
Hammond nodded. "I've already locked it out of our dialing computer. We just can't take that risk."  
   
"I think that's wise, sir," Daniel said. "This advanced society the Replicators destroyed may well have known how to reach other galaxies with the Gate system, as the Asgard can, and that the Replicators used that knowledge to find the Asgard themselves, or another such advanced civilization. There may have been nothing on Earth at the time worth finding, or their original planet may not have had any data on Earth. I don't think Reese was faking her complete ignorance of our world.  
   
"It's _possible_ we'll find they attacked some other civilization in our galaxy that was advanced at the time, but given that Thor's people have a long-standing problem with the Replicators, I suspect they're dealing with the same Replicators who left that planet, and the galaxy, God knows how long ago." Daniel didn't make a lot of eye contact, unusually for him. He kept his eyes on his notes, with only occasional glances at the General and his teammates.  
   
"I hope you're right, Doctor Jackson. Major Carter, do you have anything to add?"  
   
"No, sir. I think Daniel's about covered it. We really know very little—virtually nothing about the technology on that planet. And what we know is only what the robot told us—and we know she lied about some things." Sam hesitated a little and glanced at her teammates, but Daniel wasn't looking. Jack at least nodded his support.  
   
"I'll expect full reports as soon as possible, of course. But some of us obviously need rest." Hammond glanced around the table. "We need to get this base back to full operating capacity, people. We have three teams out there, one of which is due back later this afternoon. Do whatever you need to. I'm hoping to lift the lockdown later today, but I'll ask all essential personnel to stay and do their best to get it back in shape."  
   
"Thank you, everyone, and keep up the good work. Dismissed." The General nodded to them, stood, and left the room. The military people were on their feet at once. Daniel, however, attempted to scoop up his papers in his right hand and stand at the same time, but as he didn't have a hand free to push off from the table, he only made it a few inches out of his seat before plopping back down.  
   
"Here, I'll give you a hand," the Colonel said brusquely, coming over and snatching the papers away from Daniel before the startled archaeologist could prevent him.  
   
"Hey!" Daniel seemed about to argue but instead accepted. "Uh, thanks." He pushed back from the table and stood, holding out his hand to reclaim his papers back.  
   
"Where're we headed? Your office?" Jack stepped back and waved the pages.  
   
"Jack? Jack, I can carry my stuff. I still have one good hand." Daniel stood at the table a moment longer, needing a moment to process the paper-jacking, but Jack headed for the door. Soon Daniel was hastening to catch up.  
   
Janet stood by her chair, watching the two men.  
   
"It's no problem!" Jack replied breezily on his way out. "Next stop, your office!"  
   
Daniel was right on his heels. "But Jack, I don't—if you come to my office, you won't leave! I have _work_ to do! You know, work?" Janet smiled Jack's voice carried down the hallway. He could be heard faintly saying something about the commissary and—was that "calcium"?  
   
   
   
A week later, Janet dropped by radiology to check the results of Daniel's x-ray. She was happy to tell him, "The bones are properly aligned and starting to heal. It's looking good. I don't expect any complications."  
   
He gave her an honest smile. "So I'll be out of this thing soon?" He waved his cast before trying to fumble it back into the sling. She knew he'd been typing with both hands; a little bird had informed on the archaeologist. Actually, that bird was over six feet tall. But she had to choose her battles, and this wasn't one she could win.  
   
"Five more weeks without PT, less with, if you're lucky. You know that," she said gently as she helped him get his arm back in the sling. She added hesitantly, "But maybe other kinds of healing are going faster?" She'd already checked his scalp and seen that the stitches had dissolved properly; they both knew what she was talking about.  
   
Daniel stared at the wall behind Janet and didn't answer.  
   
"I talked to Sam," Janet said gently. "She told me _you_ said she did the right thing, and that you don't blame her."  
   
"She thought I would. She was the one who told Jack a Replicator had gone independent." He brought his gaze back to Janet and smiled a little. "I told her that anything short of telling Jack that the Replicators had stopped wouldn't have kept him from shooting Reese. She was really relieved to hear it. " The smile slipped. "Sam was really shaken by what Teal'c said at that debriefing—it was originally her idea to shut Reese down, and now she worries about what might have happened if I'd done it right the first time." The smile came back. "Of course, she _also_ blames herself for this"—he waved his cast as far as he could while wearing the sling—"which wouldn't have happened if I _had_ done it. I told her she doesn't get to have it both ways."  
   
"Imagine that," said Janet drily. "Feeling guilty no matter what happened." She didn't mention to Daniel that she'd covered the same territory herself with Sam, with mixed results. Daniel's absolution doubtless meant more than hers.  
   
Daniel pushed his glasses a little farther up his nose. "Um, yeah." His eyes darted from side to side. "Jack, of course—Jack has managed not to push me through any walls." He put on an unconvincing smile, then let it go and looked at his boots for a moment. "They both did what they had to do. I can't blame them, not really. It was _my_ job—but we've been over this before."  
   
"And not resolved anything, as I recall." Janet elaborated when Daniel just frowned. "So you're all right with the Colonel and Sam and what they did. Why not you?"  
   
Daniel snorted. "Jack once said—yelled, really—'It's never over with you, Daniel.' I'm afraid he's right. I . . . everybody _says_ I did all I could. Even some of the people who thought I never should have gone in there in the first place, like Teal'c. What if Teal'c was right? What if turning her off the first time _had_ freed the Replicators? I should have been honest from the start—we might have saved her."  
   
Janet moved to argue, but Daniel held up a finger to stop her. Jack O'Neill often did the same thing, and Janet was no longer sure which one had rubbed off on the other. Daniel concluded, "But either way, I couldn't keep her alive. I can't forget that. And I don't _want_ to forget Reese." He dropped his hand to his side. "Everyone else does."  
   
"Not everyone. And you don't have to forget her. Just a moment." She called out to Dr. Warner that she was taking a break. He waved in response. "Come with me." They got in the elevator, and Janet punched the number of the floor where the chapel was. She didn't go there often, and she didn't know if Daniel ever did, but something about it was very reassuring even though she didn't practice a specific faith anymore.  
   
"She was alive, and you cared about her. You think you could have done something more? Should have? Well, I have patients I think that about." Daniel opened his mouth in surprise but then closed it again, listening solemnly. "And in the end, it doesn't matter whose fault it is. I think you need to forgive yourself"—she held up a hand to forestall his objections—"but in any case, she's gone. And—we said we'd mourn," she explained as she led him down the hallway.  
   
Daniel showed no surprise as they entered the chapel. Yes, he must have come here before. Janet continued, "Mourning . . . isn't about who did what. We just—we miss her, and we miss what she might have become."  
   
The small room had a table, a lectern, and several benches. It also had room for prayer mats, plaques on one wall to commemorate personnel who had died, and a stand of candles along a different wall. She walked over to the candles, Daniel trailing just slightly. "I know it's usually Catholics who light these candles," she said apologetically, gesturing, "but sometimes it helps."  
   
"No, a candle is a good idea." Janet settled herself in a pew while Daniel walked up to the stand. He picked up a taper and lit one in the top corner, apart from a few others that were burning. He hesitated a moment, holding the still-lit taper, and then, to Janet's surprise, he lit two more in the row nearest him. "I figure Jack and I each need one," he whispered as he slid onto the bench beside her. "Jack for what he had to do, and me, for what I couldn't do." He flashed her a little grin. "I'll get Sam and Teal'c another time. They're less trouble than we are." He bowed his head and sat that way for a long time.  
   
At last Daniel raised his head. "Ready?" Janet asked in a whisper. He nodded.  
   
Outside, he looked back at the doors to the chapel. "You know that Catholics believe the age of reason is seven? That's why kids don't make confession before then. They aren't really guilty of sin, no matter _what_ they do, because they don't understand." He smiled. "I don't think Reese was seven yet."  
   
Janet hadn't known that. She wondered if original sin afflicted artificial intelligences. The sins of the father? She wondered if Reese had a soul.  
   
Daniel didn't need to hear those questions, though. He'd surely thought of them already. They started back down the corridor together. "Some closure?" Janet asked hesitantly.  
   
"Yes. Thanks, Janet," Daniel said sincerely. "I never would have thought of coming here. But this is good. I want to remember her." He added, as if confessing, "I had Sam check that little statue Reese made, the one with the two figures, to be sure it wasn't any kind of . . . Replicator. And I keep it. In my desk, so Jack won't see it. He doesn't need to."  
   
"I'd like to see it sometime," Janet said, realizing that she really would. "I never did." She checked her watch. "But I need to get back to the infirmary now," she added. "This has been a _long_ break."  
   
"Come by my office later. I'll show you. Tell Warner you had a patient to tend," Daniel smiled wider. "And you helped him." He rapped his knuckles against the cast.  
   
"Don't _do_ that!"  
   
The smile vanished. "I didn't think tapping on fiberglass would hurt."  
   
"Oh, the tapping probably won't hurt you. But _I_ might, if you don't stop fidgeting with that cast."  
   
"Ohhh." Daniel shoved his right hand in his pocket. "Can't wait to get rid of this thing! I'll be there for PT." He wrinkled his face. "Hate it, but I'll be there."  
   
A couple of steps later, he added, "Oh, you know about Jack's idea that if I eat extra calcium, I'll heal faster? Teal'c researched foods high in calcium. And Sam's an enabler, of course." They reached the elevators, and Janet pushed the call button. "They've been practically _forcing_ milk and yogurt down my throat, and I like tofu, but God! not _that_ much! It is kind of nice to have time to go through some of the backlog of artifacts and video from various teams' expeditions, but. . . ."  
   
"You can't wait to get out there again?"  
   
"Yeah. Even after all these years, I'm still hoping that the _next_ planet will have . . . what we need. To defeat the Goa'uld, maybe even the . . . Replicators."  
   
"And so far, you've found enough to keep that at bay. You've freed whole planets from the Goa'uld, from other threats. . . . We _have_ done a lot of good, Daniel. _You_ have helped a lot of people, both individually and as a team."  
   
Janet really hoped he'd agree; instead, he gave a nod so slight she wasn't certain it was deliberate. "It seems like we haven't done much good lately. One disaster after. . . . But maybe we will again when we get back out there. The General has a few planets he says he's waiting to give to us."  
   
It was good to hear Daniel talking animatedly again, and while they waited for the elevator, Janet listened happily to his talk of a planet where initial MALP readings indicated radio waves and other energy signatures that might mean a level of technology roughly comparable to Earth's. The Gate seemed to be in some kind of storage facility, so they hadn't been able to see much else.  
   
As he talked, Daniel seemed less interested in potential weapons than potential friends. That was good. Time did heal some wounds. She was sure that Daniel and Jack had forgiven each other, and she hoped that in time they would forgive themselves.

 _FIN_


End file.
